


我的国王

by incident21



Series: 泣き虫の幸福論 [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incident21/pseuds/incident21
Summary: 「何歳になっても、ＫＩＮＧでいようよ！」
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun
Series: 泣き虫の幸福論 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150643
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	我的国王

**Author's Note:**

> ·雅润  
> ·看到番组时突发奇想的脑洞，没有任何情节

昨晚太累，所以起床不太顺利。用了早午餐后（班尼迪克蛋和培根的组合让松本心情好了几分）后，仔细确认了下午的行程。

相叶雅纪从盒中取出裤子抖开。松本洗了澡，还在面对着巨大的镜子吹头发。

这是一套不错的西装，相叶想。

虽然灰黑色有点保守甚至禁欲，可是刚好适合松本的肤色。

松本坐在床上系好衬衫上的最后一粒纽扣。相叶蹲下来撑开裤口，他就把脚伸到裤子里面去，站起来等相叶给他整理。

裤子做的合身，包裹着一双细直的腿，凸显出男性健康的肌肉线条，又不会轻易起皱。

提到臀部时却有点紧。罪魁祸首也许是两次酒后的甜品。

相叶抬头看了松本一眼，他的眉头轻轻皱起。

好在好在，巧克力慕斯是国王自己的主意。

“可能要用力提一下。”相叶说，然后抓住裤沿，松本默许了他的动作。

仗着自己的怪力抓着裤子两边向上提，裤口顺利地通过臀部。松本转过身去，腰部服帖，长度正合适。

“还不错。”他的国王露出满意的表情。

“嗯。很适合。”

相叶左右打量着，又拽着裤沿又向上提了提。

这次是带着一半私心。

裤沿里面，白皙的臀肉像是盛在袋子里的布丁一样随着他的发力而微微地晃动着，相叶盯着那一小片皮肤偷偷地抿了抿嘴。

食色性也。下身发紧。

他的国王，夜里会因情欲困扰而呜咽喘息。

而这一切都没逃过松本润的眼睛。

「まさき。」声音沉下去，带着几分责备的语气。

「はい。」相叶站起来帮他整理衣领。松本早就说过，做事要分场合。

彼で興奮することも。

然而相叶依然偷偷地期待起来。

今晚，依然将像剥开一粒巧克力那样，将国王的衣衫褪尽。

END


End file.
